The Old Guitarist
by Buffsterr
Summary: When you live in a fairy tale , you've got nothing to worry about because you have the perfect life . Elizabeth Anne Summers is just an ordinary girl from a small city in California named Sunnydale . She has got the life that every girl wants to have . But everything is about to change when she meets a certain bleach boy in the last place she'd expect .
1. The Slayer Drink

Elizabeth Anne Summers could not take her eyes from the beauty that was in front of her. The mystery that lies behind this painting was one of indescribable. The way the painter used his talent to made this probably painting took years, but still it was worth the effort because the artist today would not have been known among the great painters of the world.

The scoreboard painted in oil express an enigma, especially due to the colors used by the with the dark blue light that dominated the landscape somehow conveyed a sense of unease, and with a few drops of white paint and black contour emphasized some details of this painting.

Elizabeth was involved with the painting because she had a sense that she had a close connection with it, but did not know the reason. In the painting was depicted an old man leaning his chin that was holding a guitar. Some of the man's fingers touched the strings of the guitar as if he was trying to soothe the soul through music.

Eventually Elizabeth took their eyes from the masterpiece, she noticed the tabel next to the picture on who was written _**The Old Guitarist**_ - _Pablo Picasso_ .She didn't recognize Picasso because he was always using different techniques for his pictures. Elizabeth admires this artist because he knew how to bring to life his work.

After she admired the picture for last time she turned and went towards the long hallway that has no end . On each wall no matter if it was on the right or on the left you could see the paintings from a natural landscape to the most beautiful portraits ever. Elizabeth could not wipe the smile on her lips because she liked the beauties who surrounded her .

"Buffy!"

Along with hearing her name, Elizabeth awaken from the trance. She turned her head in the opposite direction, but her smile stayed on her face once she made contact with a pair of green eyes. She would have recognized those eyes anywhere, especially her reddish hair who gave her away since Elizabeth had known her since high school.

"Hey Willow!" answered Elizabeth with a smile which extended all the way to her ears.

"Someone is in a good mood today!" said Willow Rosenberg as she put down the nets that she had in hands. She began to take her coat out , when she was looking towards the main door and she saw something shocking.

"You haven't open?" she asked shocked.

"What?" asked Elizabeth trying figure out what her best friend was trying to say .

"The door sign. It still says close . "

"Oh! I haven't noticed , "said Elizabeth trying to seem innocent.

"Ok come on . Where is your head? "

"Excuse me ?"

"Buffy are you serious ?! I know you very well. What's going on with you lately? "

Elizabeth did not try to deny that Wilow's statement was false . It was true that lately she was kind of distracted, but she had never felt as happy as she was , and it was all thanks to ...

"So?"

Elizabeth's attention was directed to Willow, her thoughts being interrupted.

"Ok, ok. You know well that next week me and Angel are celebrating our one year anniversary ."

Angel, just when she was hearing his name, Elizabeth felt butterflies in her stomach. _No wonder she's not down to Earth, any girl would be lucky to have a man like Liam Smith_ thought Willow.

"Anyway. Yesterday while I was at the Mall, I've met with his secretary , Darla, who told me that while Angel was in one session at _**Wolfram and Hart**_ , she walked into his office after some papers when she saw a diamond ring in his drawer. " Buffy said, while Willow covered her mouth with her right hand.

"Geez Buffy! You know what this means? I will have an excuse to wear that black dress which I have never worn . "

Both started laughing with tears. Buffy admired that Willow was always cheering her up no matter the case.

"No wonder you're head in the clouds! Buffy, these are wonderful news! "

"I know Willow! But I am scared because Angel made reservation for next week at _**Bouley**_ and I guess then he will propose . Gosh I am so happy. I should calm down ... You brought me coffee? "

"Yeah sure. Wait a minute. "

Willow began to search for the coffees, but all of a sudden she recalled the fact that she forgot them. It was the fault of that cute boy who she met at Starbucks .

"Ah Buffy! I totally forgot them! "

"It's nothing. It looks like I'm not the only one distracted. I'll go to Starbucks after them, it is just across the street. I'll come right back . "

"Get me the usual !" Willow yelled while Buffy took her jacket and sunglasses reaching out to Starbucks.

Once she closed the door of the Gallery, Buffy tried to enjoy the beautiful day. When she arrived at Starbucks , she began to walk towards the cash register where was Andrew, one of her favorite people at Starbucks.

"Hi Andrew!" said Buffy while she took of sunglasses.

"Hi Buffy! The usual? "asked Andrew by looking at her .

"Yes please."

"Ok. It will only take a minute. "asserted Andrew while he walked to prepare her order.

Buffy was looking at the panel with new specialties and when she saw the name of one particular beverage she started giggling - _**Drink The Slayer**_ _. O My God, what kind of booze is that ? It's the most pathetic name I've ever heard in my life_ thought Buffy.

"Here you go Buffy!"

Buffy jumped once she heard her name. It was Andrew who was holding in his hands the coffees for her. Buffy was trying to thank him with a little smile .

"Thanks Andrew! Have a nice day! "

Buffy was heading towards the door when all of a sudden the phone was vibrating in her jeans pocket. She put the coffees down on the table next to her while she was holding in her hand Willow's coffee and in the other hand her phone .

 _ **From: Angel**_

 _Meet me at my apartment tonight. Love you._

Buffy could not wipe the smile on her lips. She began to write him back a message, when suddenly a man bumped into her . The coffee spiltted all over the man's leather jacket . When she raised her head up , Buffy's eyes made contact with the darkest blue eyes she had ever seen in her life.

 _Spike_


	2. New Player in Town

" Well , it's now or never . "

Once he sped , there was no turning back . He never believed that he would came to this place , after all that happened . He was surprised when his uncle called him and offered him a job as a librarian at his high school . His uncle knew that his nephew needed to get far away as possible from England , because soon it will be a year since his sister died , and he promised her that he would take take of her son because he didn't have a father . His uncle was his family , but after his mother died , he began to change and he became a rebel . He didn't keep in touch with his only relative left because he was to scared that his uncle would be disapointed of what he became . But he needed to come to see him because he had missed him .

 _Welcome to Sunnydale !_

He had a feeling that his destiny was about to change . New town , new job , new people , this was all he wanted . He wanted to start fresh , so he came to Sunnydale . He was impressed when he entered the city . Sunnydale was nothing like he imagined . This city was full of joy and it gave you hope.

He finally arrived in from of his uncle's house . He was stressed because he was afraid how his uncle was going to react . When he knocked at the door , a pale male with glasses open the door. He was holding in his right hand a mug . He recognised the mug immediately . He made that mug when he was ten years old and gave it to his uncle . When he took his eyes off the mug , he made eye contacted with the person in front of him . The old man began to smile .

"Hello William ! "

" It's Spike , Rupert ! "

" Yes , of course . "

They stood there for like 2 minutes and they didn't say a word to each other .

" Rupert…."

"Come here . "

His uncle began to hug him and Spike returned the hug . Spike was happy that he finally had a person that carred about him .

" Good to see you , mate ! "

" Like wise , Spike . You look…. different . "

Spike knew he was talking about his new look . Spike had bleach hair , and of course he was wearing punk clothes , and also a black leather jacket .

" Ta , Rupert . "

" How are you Spike ? "

" I'm fine , Rupert . Sorry for being such a wanker for not trying to call you or…"

" Spike"

" Bugger all ! I am really sorry , Rupert "

"Spi-"

"You know what ? I am going for a walk . See in a couple of hours , mate "

"Sp- "

Before Rupert Giles could say anything Spike slammed the door.

 _I am such a wanker…. A coward …. Bollocks ….I need something to drink….._

Spike went to Starbucks and after he ordered , he was waiting patiently .

" Spike " , said the blond block from the cash register .

After Spike paid for his drink , he was thinking that he needed to go to talk to his uncle why he was in such a rush . But then a petite blonde crashed into him and spilted his coffee all over this black leather jacket . He saw the horrified face that the woman had .

" Bloody hell ! Watch where you're going ! "

"I am so sorry , mister … ! "

Then he heard the blonde started to giggle .

" What's so funny , pet ? "

" Nothing . It's just ….is your name Spike ? "

" Yes . It happens to be . Why , luv ? "

" And that's the most lame name I've ever heard ! "

" Oi ! Take that back ! "

" Too late buddy . "

Spike then tried to read what was written on her Starbucks 's cup .

" Willow ? "

" What ? "

" Willow ? It's that your name , luv ? "

"Wouldn't you like to know . "

" Trust me love . I am very interested . "

" Ok . Now , I am going to wake anyway and never see you again …. Spike . "

" Wait ! "

" What ? "

" I am new in town . Can you give me a tour , pet ? I know you want too. Then maybe I'm going to give you a tour. "

" Eww. You're a pig . Bye ! "

Spike watched as the petite blonde exited the store . He wouldn't take no for an answer , so he went after her.


End file.
